The Darkness Lets You Go
by xsilver-galaxyx
Summary: Gloria finally lets go and Ryan gets his chance.


_Written for Oxoniensis's PB VIII. Prompt-Oz, Gloria/O'Reily, tape_

_Warning: Sexual content & language_

* * *

He always comes to the infirmary when it's quiet, late at night or early in the morning, in an attempt to catch her alone. He tells the guards that he forgot to do it before so they'll let him out of his pod. But Gloria caught onto that a long time ago and the infirmary roster now has at least two doctors on duty at all times.

Ryan doesn't let that stop him though. The exhibitionist in him loves whispering admissions of love and dirty little secrets to her, knowing that someone else in the room can glance over at them at any time. At first he tries to call her on it. Asking whether she liked being watched and would she want him to fuck her in plain view of everyone else in the infirmary. The way she moved when he said these things makes him think that she really does enjoy them, despite her protests and denials. But then he sees her moving in the same way when Keller says something to her and he knows that she could never have with Keller what she has with him. Now he just whispers about how much he loves her and how much he wants her.

He still gets into fights on purpose, so he has an excuse to visit her. But he's a little bit more subtle about it nowadays. He makes sure that his provocation isn't too obvious and that he won't be too badly injured. Whilst the pain is always worth it, he knows that too many serious fights will put him at risk of being transferred and taken away from Gloria. He knows that he wouldn't be able to handle that.

Gloria's walls are starting to break down. They both know it and whilst she fears it, it excites him. The lectures about how he shouldn't get into fights and that nothing can ever happen between them are becoming less convincing. Her eyes no longer frantically search for another person when he enters the room. And she seems to allow his touches for just a little longer before she pulls away and becomes his doctor again.

The lights are dimmed when he enters the infirmary. Dark enough so the other inmates are able to sleep, but bright enough so that the staff can see what's happening. Gloria catches sight of him heading towards her office and is standing by the door by the time he arrives.

"Hey" he whispers with a smile "Needed my bandage changed"

"Ryan, we've been over this. You're supposed to get your bandages changed during the day, just like every other inmate. And a bandage change can be done by a nurse." She's tired and doesn't have the energy to deal with Ryan right now.

"Yeah, but I'm here now. And I think I should have a doctor's care, what if something goes wrong?"

"Whatever. Just go sit on the bed over there." Gloria responds as she motions to the guard that its ok for him to wait outside.

She goes about digging out his latest file and finding the bandages and tape she needs whilst trying to ignore Ryan's comments about them being alone. When she turns back to the bed, Ryan's already removed his t-shirt and Gloria can see the bandage covering the left side of his chest.

As she removes the bandage, pulling at each piece of tape gently so she doesn't aggravate the wound underneath, she thinks about how well she knows this part of his anatomy. The weeks spent helping him fight cancer and the months checking that it hasn't returned. At the back of her mind she knows that she's letting her hands linger too long and that Ryan will no doubt get the wrong message, but in the quiet and the dark, she's so far removed from daily life in Oz that she's not sure that she really cares.

It isn't until Ryan touches the piece of hair that has fallen from the ponytail she hurriedly put her hair into that morning that she comes back to reality. He leans his face in closer to her and the thought flashes across her mind that she wants him to kiss her. She wants him to make love to her and she wants to let herself fall for him. She pulls back and shakes her head in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts still floating around and reaches over to the tray to get a piece of fresh gauze.

"Gloria" Ryan reaches across to stop her hand "Just…don't."

He pulls her back to the side of the bed, and positions her between his legs "You want me. I _love_ you. We should have this. We need this."

She tries to pull away and return to the tray, but her heart isn't in it and she lets him keep her close to him. His eyes are unwavering in their focus on her as he softly traces the outline of her face and brushes his thumb across her lips.

Gloria's body betrays her mind as she leans in towards his touch. Her back is to the door to the infirmary, so as far as the guard can see, she's still treating Ryan. He knows that Gloria's lab coat is hiding his actions, so emboldened he starts caressing her neck, and dipping into the small v at the top of her scrubs. The calluses on his fingers pull at her skin, and she doesn't want to think about how he got them.

When he's finished with her neck, he moves down to her breasts, knowing that this could be the move that breaks the spell and Gloria will force him to stop. But he has to take the chance.

Hesitantly Ryan brushes the tip of his finger across her breast, feeling the nipple start to pebble from his touch. Keeping one hand resting on the hospital bed to maintain the illusion that Gloria is still treating his wound, he starts to squeeze her breast, moving to the other one when she starts making soft little noises.

The moment Gloria felt Ryan's hand on her breast she knew that she had let things go too far. But god the things he could do with just one hand. She clenched her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the tension that Ryan was creating, but all that did was draw to her attention just how wet she was getting from his touch.

She moans softly as Ryan removes his hand from her breast and reaches down to the drawstring on her pants. Loosening it just slightly, he pushes his hand in, past the hair at the top of her thighs. He barely touches her clit as his fingers reach back to collect the moisture that he's caused. Ryan feels a surge of lust as he thinks about the fact that he's the one that is able to do this to Gloria and shifts on the bed, trying to relieve the pressure.

He moves slowly at first, his fingers barely touching her as he moves his hand backwards & forwards. Every now and then he goes back a little further, teasing Gloria's entrance. She fights to stop her hips thrusting forward, but when he runs a blunt nail against her, she can't help the twitch that wouldn't be perceivable to anyone but Ryan and herself.

After the first twitch Ryan starts moving faster and dipping two fingers into her. When he starts to feel her tremble, he leans forward, his free hand around the back of her neck and his mouth next to her ear. He knows that he might not get this chance again, so he doesn't give a fuck about the possibility that the guard could see what they were doing.

His fingers are moving in and out of her and his thumb rubbing against her clit when she comes. "I love you. Don't ever forget that. I will always love you and nothing you say and nothing you do will ever change that."

As Ryan whispers harshly in her ear, Gloria feels like the waves of her orgasm will never end and that her legs might actually give out from under her.

He pulls his fingers out of her pants and brings them up to his face. He slowly licks each digit, again never taking his eyes off her.

Gloria slowly comes down from her high and as the reality of what she just allowed to happen hits her, she turns to see if the guard waiting outside the infirmary has noticed anything. When Ryan softly calls her name, she tries to turn her attention back to his wound, his supposedly legitimate reason for seeing her in the first place. She quickly applies the clean piece of gauze and only lingers for a moment when applying each piece of tape.

It isn't until he steps down from the bed to leave that she notices the stain starting to spread across the front of his pants.


End file.
